


Boy, Caustic

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Damaged Julian, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Murder, Promiscuity, Section 31
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: Richard has a bone to pick with his son. He quickly realizes that he should have kept his mouth shut. Written for dark_fest 2011 on LJ.





	Boy, Caustic

**Author's Note:**

> For the double prompt: _Any fandom, any characters, How can one so young be so evil? + Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Bashir and his parents, Sloan, Section 31 arranged for the genetic enhancements and now they want their property back._

_The screen flickers, and is then filled by the youth’s smooth, triangular face as he attaches the camera to a stationary fixture. At this close range, the lighting overlays a white glare that falsely pales his natural sienna-shaded complexion and gives his hazel eyes a brilliant transparency._

_His image blurs in and out of focus momentarily as he manually adjusts the small lens. He finishes tweaking only when the quality is sharp enough that the freshly cut ends of his ear length brown ringlets are visible._

_He stands and backpedals until he reaches the focal point of the camera; a plush, burgandy sofa in the absolute center of the room. From three paces back, one is able to catalogue his clothing and disposition: he is tall and slender, of ambiguous age and ethnicity, well groomed and dressed in a slim, black one-piece suit sans-tunic. The remaining undershirt leaves his shoulders bare. Beyond a brief glint of gratification in his eyes, there is no reading his almost barren expression._

_Amiably, the young man sits with his knees touching and his hands resting neatly in his lap, staring directly into the camera as if he were waiting for it to speak first._

_Three and a half minutes pass. He hasn’t moved an inch. At time index 5:57, a door opens, and besides a brief glance in the direction of the newcomer, the boy seems neither surprised nor distracted._

_The voice of a grown man, thick and syrupy with the vernacular of the Sappora system, rumbles off screen._

_“S’your name?”_

_The left corner of his thin lips curve upwards in an unguarded smile, finally creasing the otherwise impassive countenance with a peculiar sort of childish warmth._

_“Jules.”_

\--

"Julian," Richard hissed furiously, his face bright red and threatening to burst at its seems. Julian nearly laughed in his father's face: he looked like a balloon; so funny--

"D'you mind telling me what _these_ are?" He held before Julian a PADD that was filled with a very large picture of a man's erect cock, with Julian's mouth hanging over the tip. In the image's background was the immediately recognizable sofa that his mother had shipped in from Cairo.

"And these?" Before Julian could recall just whose cock he was going down on in that picture, his father tore his hand away and shoved another PADD in Julian's face, this time of him lying against the generations-old Egyptian rug that was eventually meant to be his heirloom, his face covered in semen. Julian couldn't help but smile a bit at the absolutely _lascivious_ way in which he lay in that photo; his eyes were half-closed and his lips, partially obscured by come, were scandalously parted. This _had_ to be one of his masterpieces.

"And _these?_ " Richard shouted as he toppled over an entire box of them. Innumerable PADDs scattered about their feet, all of them containing Julian and a strange older man--alien or otherwise--in a lewd variety of sexual positions and nude poses. Some of them were recordings, and began to play as they hit the ground.

Julian couldn't take it anymore. He doubled over, laughing so hard that he obviously had trouble breathing. Aghast, Richard stepped away from him and the assortment of incriminating PADDs, the haunting sounds of his son gasping and writhing at intrusion and foul language echoing in his ears.

"I just--" Julian gasped between fits, "I just wanted to make sure--" He exploded into another set of intense giggles before he composed himself enough to rise and look at Richard directly, tears lining his long eyelashes.

"I just wanted to make sure that you and mum knew that you were getting what you paid for with the enhancements," he said finally, with enough hatred in his voice to reduce the entire room to ashes and smoke. He took an oddly intimidating step forward, and the right corner of Julian's mouth perked up as he added in a whisper, "Did you like them?"

Richard's breath caught in his throat as a sharp arrow of anxiety sliced into his chest. 

" _What?_ "

"I had _you_ especially in mind when I made them," Julian said with a laugh, while a horrified Richard glared at his son as if he had never met him before. 

Julian looked down at his advancing foot as it nudged into one of the video PADDs, seemingly unlike any other in its vileness. "Oh," he said airily as he bent down to pick it up. "Like this one," he said, holding it before him so that his father could watch his fifteen year old self smile at the camera and wave innocently before arching his back and crying out as his ass descended onto an unknown Orion male's enormous cock.

"It was a year ago now that I did this one, about a week after my fifteenth birthday. Remember when I ran off after you and mum told me the truth? It was my first," he added, almost bashfully.

Richard remained frozen to his place, his eyes nearly bulging from their sockets. He avoided looking at the PADD directly and instead concentrated on the maddening calm in Julian's voice.

Julian chuckled fondly and turned the PADD around to look at the moving image of him bouncing up and down, one of the man's green fingers sliding in and out of his mouth. "I remember being so self-conscious. Deep down inside, I knew I was doing something wrong--"

"Jules," Richard said in a harsh whisper. "Not another word."

"--and I have to admit, he _was_ quite large. I knew it was going to hurt--"

" _Julian_ ," Richard urged, unwittingly taking another step back as his son advanced. "Quiet--"

"But then, I thought about you, Dad." Julian smiled; Richard was suddenly hit with an overwhelming bout of nausea. "I thought about how *proud* you would be of me for realizing my _full potential!_ "

"I swear to you, boy," Richard seethed again, clenching a fist at his side. "Don't tempt me--"

" _Tempt_ you?" Julian said, his hazel eyes widening, and then narrowing licentiously at the poor choice in words. "Is that what I do to you?" He took another step that almost completely closed the gap between he and his father. "I _tempt_ you?"

With his back closer to the window behind him, the notion that he needed to get his child under control fled as he realized that Julian's behavior had nothing to do with some ridiculous teenagers' rebellion that had somehow gotten way out of hand.

"Out," Richard said through his teeth with his eyes closed, unable to bear looking at his son anymore. "Get out. Out of my house."

Despite his efforts, Richard caught the brief wince of pain flash across Julian's face. 

"Of course," the boy said quietly. "But only under one condition."

Richard didn't think it was possible to be any more horrified than he was when he first discovered the pictures, and then the movies, and then his son's reaction to his discovery. He was proven wrong when Julian began to undo the front of his shirt and open to him the coppery skin that had been tainted by the hands and fluids of countless men.

"I want you to touch me."

The color bled from Richard's face and he took one large step back. "Get away from me, Jules," he said in a panic-stricken voice.

Julian covered the open space immediately, reaching into his shirt to touch himself in precisely the same manner in which he would tease his older lovers.

"Go ahead, dad; do it. Please?" Richard became alarmed by the tears in Julian's eyes and the sudden change in his voice to pleading and desperate. "Isn't this exactly what you wanted?" He let the rest of his shirt fall open, creating a strip of smooth, dark and inviting flesh that ended at his waistband. "A perfect son?"

" _No!_ " Richard shouted and attempted to shove Julian down with his hands on his shoulders. Julian neither toppled over nor stopped advancing on his father, but knocked Richard's hands away almost as soon as they had touched him.

" _Do it,_ dad; _touch me!_ " Julian raged, as his father's hands rained down on him to prevent him from coming any closer. Julian struggled back. "I want you to taste-- _first hand_ \--the fruits of your labor!"

Richard couldn't be sure what exactly it was that he saw last: was Julian crying, or were his eyes glassy with fury? Or was it that beast-like carnality that he would never have imagined coming face-to-face with?

Either way, as he closed his eyes and fell to the ground below, he saw the very final seconds of Julian's first video, sent to him two weeks after Julian's birthday, and which he had viewed without Amsha's knowledge.

\--

_With some difficulty that is made apparent by his tense facial expression, Jules swallows nearly all of it, save for what lay across his face and hair in messy spurts. The camera is directly in his face, as though to catalogue and map the way the substance is smeared across his skin._

_The two exchange quick, meaningless words before the Orion, still naked and hard, goes off screen to clean himself._

_The screen fills with Jules's face again, the Orion’s light green semen contrasting badly against his complexion._

_"Hi mum," he says cheerily, and then with more vindictiveness:_

_"Hi dad."_

_His tongue passes across his lips, cleaning them of the fluids._

_The screen fizzes and the video’s playback ends.._

\--

_"Sloan to Bashir. Are you there, kid?"_

The beep from the combadge went unnoticed for a few minutes as Julian looked down at his father's body, which lay unmoving in a bed of shredded glass. More glass made tinkling sounds as it slid off of the roofing below and joined the rest near Richard's corpse. 

He was still taking deep breaths, struggling to recall the exact moment that he had pressed his hands against his father's pectorals and shoved him through the window. The glass had been several inches thick; he could almost _feel_ his father's bones crunching as they broke through it.

_"Julian,_ answer me. _"_

It had been quite a liberating experience.

Finally, Julian reached into his pocket for the combadge, never looking away from the almost artful manner in which his father faced upwards in their lawn, his eyes closed peacefully and the blood spreading beneath him.

"This is Bashir."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine."

_"And your target?"_

Julian paused before answering. "Not so fine," he said, distantly.

_”That took longer than I’d expected.”_

“We had some unfinished business.”

Sloan chuckled, lewdly. _”I’ll bet.”_

Julian opened his mouth to respond, but decided not to, in favor of keeping his final moments with his father as ambiguous as possible.

_"... Very good, Jules.”_ Julian hadn’t realized that Sloan was even talking to him. _“I'll sing you more praises when you get back.”_

Julian smirked, and used the opportunity to exercise his wit. “I’ll bet.”

Sloan, perhaps erring on the side of professionalism as well as caution with this new prospect, ignored the comment and added with some delicacy, _“What about your mother?”_

"She'll take care of herself when she gets home,”Julian responded without hesitation, hoping that Sloan caught onto the phrase’s true meaning. “Don't worry."

_"If you say so. Ready to go?"_

Julian turned around and took one last look at Richard's office, walking over the pornographic images of him strewn about the floor, some of which were still active. Without provocation, his face began to heat up as he relived his father’s reaction to them.

"Get me the hell out of here.”

_"Alright, we’re ready to beam you up."_

"And Mr. Sloan?" Julian said quickly to catch Sloan's attention.

_"What’s up?"_

"Don't _ever_ fucking call me Jules. Energize."


End file.
